Valentines' Day
by dwilivia
Summary: Ryan had always hated Valentines' Day. But that all changed the day he found himself pulled into a broom closet, pressed into a corner and kissed senseless. SLASH.


Author: dwilivia

Title: Valentines' Day

Category: High School Musical

Rating: T

Pairing: Secret. (:

Summary: Ryan Evans had always despised Valentines Day. But not anymore... (:

Authors Notes: wow. this baby isn't a drabble! it's so long!

* * *

Ryan Evans _hated _Valentines Day.

In fact, he hated just about everything that related to it: flowers, candy, cheap chocolate, love notes, hallmark cards, and the likes.

He especially hated it when people shoved roses into his face and asked him to buy one for his sweetheart.

His _sweetheart_. Honestly! Ryan couldn't help thinking how old fashioned some people were.

He didn't have a sweetheart... or at least, he didn't think so.

Which was why it was a really big surprise to him when someone pulled him into a closet while he was on his way to lunch and had pushed him into a corner and started kissing him senseless.

Now, Ryan wasn't the type who went around kissing random strangers, especially in broom closets. But this girl, whoever she was, was kissing him like he meant the world to her.

Was she a fan? A stalker? Perhaps a secret admirer? Ryan didn't know.

All thought flew out of his head as the girl pressed nearer to him, trapping him in the corner, and he submitted almost too willingly. It had been a while since he'd been kissed like that, and well, _screw_ logic or reason. This girl certainly could_ kiss_. And Ryan wasn't stupid enough to pass up a good make-out session for anything.

Her lips were warm and soft. Ryan grinned as a tongue snaked in and tasted like bittersweet chocolate. Not the cheap Valentine's Day kind (which he hated), but stuff that you got from _Godivia _and the likes.

A low moan was heard, but Ryan was pretty sure it wasn't coming from him. The kiss turned softer, and Ryan, tentative as always, brought his hand up to cup the girl's cheek to possibly get a clue to whoever she was. His other arm snuck around her waist, bringing the two bodies closer and touching.

Both parties froze immediately and Ryan withdrew his hand as though he'd been burnt. It... it _wasn't _a girl he was kissing, because all he felt was loose and baggy jeans pressed up against him.

Ryan's mind ran with thoughts, but they ceased when a male voice stuttered, "Ga-Gabby?"

When Ryan didn't answer, Troy Bolton swore a storm. He tumbled out of the closet and waited to see who it was that he was so passionately kissing just moments ago.

His first instinct was to run when he saw Ryan Evans sheepishly climb out of the closet as well, his usually pale face flushed and his lips wet and red.

"What were you doing in that closet?" Troy demanded, automatically reddening as Ryan drew the back of his hand over his lips. God, he _didn't _need to be thinking about where he'd rather have those lips at.

"_You_ pulled me in!" Ryan retorted, angry. Troy's hair was messed up and there was a cute, pink blush that was forming over his cheeks. Ryan thought it looked adorable.

"I thought you were Gabriella!" Troy grit out, running a hand through his hair.

"Excuse me!" Ryan scoffed, incredulous, "Wouldn't you _know _what Gabriella feels like? Or hell- how she _tastes _like?"

Troy stiffened at the mention of _taste. _Ryan had tasted like a blend of things, nothing like he'd ever expect.

Not that he'd been expecting _anything, _of course.

"I've never kissed her before." Troy found himself admitting to the blond. Ryan looked incensed, almost ready to kill. His fingers were clenched at his side, and he was shaking ever so slightly.

Not knowing what posessed him, he pressed the boy into the wall behind him and started snogging him again.

"What the hell?" Ryan's voice was muffled as Troy's lips covered his. His first instinct was to push him away. What was he _thinking, _kissing him like that?

But Troy was insistent, and he had drawn a hand up Ryan's back, making circles on the way, and so he had given in and kissed the boy for all that he was worth.

Later, when lunch period was over and the two had straightened themselves out and kept their breathing (and hormones) under control, Gabriella had saddled up to Troy during Chemistry and kissed his cheek.

"Where were you during lunch?" She asked innocently. "I was waiting to give you my Valentines' day gift!"

She thrust a bright red parcel at Troy and giggled, bidding him to open it. He couldn't remember what she had given him, but he thanked her all the same and kissed her while she settled into his lap and hugged around his neck.

"Oh, Troy..." She sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned against his chest, "Isn't this the best Valentines' Day you've ever had?"

Troy patted her thigh in affirmation, sneaking a glance at the blonde boy who sat only two seats away. Ryan nodded and winked at Troy, trying to conceal his laughter.

Ryan Evans had always hated Valentines Day. But after school that day, while he was back in that closet fooling around with Troy Bolton, he thought that this was the _best_ Valentines' Day he'd ever had. Even if it did come with flowers, candy, cheap chocolate, love notes, hallmark cards...

_And _Troy Bolton.

* * *

A/N: Er. yes, my first ever slash HSM fic. kinda tired after writing it. but it was fun. Started out as a 100 word drabble, and when i started, I just couldn't stop.

Please review and tell me how it was. Haha. I don't really read or write Tryan so I don't know how I fared.

Also, for those who read _Precettore, _chapter 8 is like, 10 percent done. So I'm terribly sorry that I haven't gotten around to doing it. Besides, I've got the other 7 chapters to edit first. There are a whole lotta mistakes.

On a last note, thanks for reading this. i love you all.(:


End file.
